


crazy freaky

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Smut, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: just another night with minseok's freaky boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	crazy freaky

Junmyeon is on his knees, completely naked his upper body resting on his shoulders, his cheek pressed against the soft carpet. Minseok is in front of him, sitting crossed legged in just his boxers.  _ Thank god for the carpet _ _,_ Minseok thinks.

He watches Junmyeon get fucked by the dildo they attached to the machine. It’s a medium sized silicone dildo, something Junmyeon uses whenever Minseok is unavailable to fuck him. Junmyeon is used to the size, but not the speed.

Drool collects against the carpet, near the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth. He closes his mouth, gulps his saliva, and easily drools some more on the carpet. Minseok is surprised by how much Junmyeon can take — not that he doubted Junmyeon sex drive and stamina in the first place, but he’s cum thrice, and he’s still at it. They took the smallest break.

Minseok cock throbs in sympathy for his boyfriend. But Junmyeon seems to be thoroughly enjoying being fucked so fast and hard by the machine.

Junmyeon is smiling like he’s high and unaware of what’s happening. He moves his hips back, makes a high-pitched noise, and finally pulls himself onto his elbows.

“Come closer,” Junmyeon whines, cranes his neck to look at his boyfriend. “I miss you.”

Minseok’s never seen his boyfriend so… high?  _ Crazy? _ He isn’t sure. But the way he says ‘I miss you,’ like Minseok hasn’t been in front of him for the past hour, like Minseok isn’t the one who changed the settings of the machine, like Junmyeon didn’t swallow Minseok’s cum with a practised ease in the beginning of whatever this madness is.

Nonetheless, Minseok moves himself closer to Junmyeon, letting his boyfriend rest his head in his lap, nose stuffed into his crotch, his cock twitches.

Junmyeon sticks his tongue out, places it against Minseok’s boxers. The spot becomes wet within seconds. Minseok shivers.

“It smells good,” Junmyeon mutters.

Minseok stares at his boyfriend, eyes wide, somehow extremely turned on by what Junmyeon means by those words. He looks at the machine, it’s drilling the dildo in and out of Junmyeon. The dildo is wet and messy, Junmyeon’s hole is wet and messy, and the sounds that’s ringing Minseok’s ears, making him so hard.

He looks at Junmyeon again. Junmyeon’s long tongue, his hot breath more prominent thanks to the wet patch Junmyeon has made on his boxers.

Minseok wants to shove his cock into Junmyeon’s wet mouth. Junmyeon is  _ great  _ at sucking cock.

“Hyung,” Junmyeon rolls his head, rests his head on Minseok’s thigh, keeps his nose buried in Minseok’s boxers. “Can you stay like this?”

How is he talking like he isn’t getting fucked a  _ fucking  _ fucking machine?

“Sure, Junmyeonnie,” Minseok breathes out heavily. “Why though?”

“It smells like your cock,” Junmyeon’s eyes roll back a little. He moves his arms to rest them on Minseok’s waist. “Smells like your cock, you, and a little bit of lavender.”

“Oh yeah?” Minseok isn’t sure what he’s doing, or why, at this point. “Want me to cum in them, so it smells more like me?”

Junmyeon makes a pleased noise. “If you can.”

Minseok can only pray for his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this filth. i hope you liked it! please let me know if you did!!!!!!!! ALSO MYEOLO ALBUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 hek yeah baby get IT


End file.
